oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokrat Warbrew
"I know not what lays ahead of us on our journey but with the people seated at this table alone I feel there is no limit to the potential we have." '~Kokrat Warbrew speaking with his companions on his wedding night''''' History Born to a family of 6 he spent most of his childhood training in the family trade, or rather getting beat up by it. The Warbrew's are known for their formidable combat skills and prowess. And yet Kokrat was clumsy and awkward with weapons and armor. He was always getting gouged, cut, burned or some other form of mishap whenever they were training. It left his body covered in scars and slashes. He finally grew tired of being the family punching bag and set out on his own to find his own way in life. He never really followed Torag as most of his family did but he did respect him. A couple months into his travels he came across a small village on the borders of edge of the Kingdom of Egron and met both a wizard and priest who took to him. They noticed that Kokrats clumsiness went away whenever he was working on a craft, or creating some object. They took him in and began training him. The priest being a monk of Irori found Kokrat one day working at a forge while in some sort of trance and praying to Irori at the same time. He saw this as a sign that Kokrat was to be a Forgepriest and pumped him full of all the knowledge he had about it. There were some odd quirks that the old monk probably made up but they were of little harm. The wizard on the other hand took command of Kokrats amazing intellect and focused it into his forgepriest skills as well as making other items. After a short 10 years of training Kokrat left the village and made his way to Haven. When he arrived he began looking for places to set up shop and a place to build his forge so that he could pray the way that was best for him. Realizing he needed money for such a venture he took on a few adventuring jobs and was on the verge of setting things in motion when he met his now wife Trixie. And with their meeting a whirlwind took hold of Kokrats life and shot him out in a completely different direction. He received permission to build his crafting complex on temple grounds and train other Forgepriests for Irori along with selling goods from it and sharing its profits with the temple. With the opening of the Elf Gate to Iekresh more things began taking hold of the Dwarf as he made a bid to the Kingdom of Lebenreich to fund an expedition to Iekresh. The Queen took kindly to him and granted him not only the funds for the expedition but also granted him the title of Duke of Lebenreich with the duty of establishing another province on this new world and dedicating it to the Bright Lord. After this promotion and the birth of the Queens Child Kokrat was wed to Trixie on the 16th of Abadius 1020. With all this in place Kokrat and his new Wife Trixie are collecting worthy traveling companions and councilors to help him establish this new province on the new world of Iekresh. A New Path After all of the upheaval of the Blood Wars and the near loss of existence entirely things changed dramatically for Kokrat. The gate to Iakresh had been closed and with his lack of ability to help in the events that struck out against Oustomia he reevaluated himself. He had moved his old clan during the threats to the world and they recognized the title given him by Lebenriech. They would accept him as their leader if he completed a trial to repair and Anvil dedicated to Torag. He completed this trial and is now seeking a place to establish his Duchy in the name of Lebenreich. And to carry forward the promises he has made. Appearance Standing at 4'2" tall and weighing 165lbs he is average for a Dwarf. If you catch him while he is working and praying in the forge you will see his body is covered in scars and burns from various activities of his youth training in the Warbrew cavern. His beard is broad but kept short ending about mid belly. His eyes are light brown but you can see the keen intellect and wisdom behind them. Personality Witty and wise he puts his mind to most tasks before putting muscle behind them. A good plan will save both time and effort when applied properly. He prefers to be prepared as best he can but will work with the tools provided in a fast and effective manner. Slow to anger with an honest and trusting heart he pushes others to become better than they already are with a supportive attitude and tell you how it is demenor. Friends Trixie Warbrew- Wife- Kokrat married the Elf maiden and daughter to the High Priestess of Irori's temple in Haven on Abadius 16th 1020. He adores her through and through and would do anything he can to keep her happy and moving to her dreams. Taicho Bloodfeather- He befriended the Tengu in a meeting of plans to travel to the new world of Iekresh. He hired him on to be Councilor for the new province he will be running. The friendship is new but appears to be blossoming well. Hadrian Arendhel- Having fought with him in a couple arena battles Hadrian responded to Kokrats postings for people to go to Iekresh. The interview led to Hadrian signing on as Magister of the new province and though the relationship is new it appears to be solid and growing into a good friendship. Queen Leah of Lebenriech- After a short interview about sponsorship for an expedition to Iekresh the Queen put forth the necessary funds and granted the title of Duke of Lebenriech to Kokrat. She attended the wedding of Kokrat and Trixie and appears to trust them with this province in Iekresh. Arwen High Priestess of Irori temple in Haven- His mother in law who sees him as a good match for her daughter and approves of their marriage completely. Ysmerlda Yokiku- A brief encounter with her while Kokrat and Trixe were visiting Yoku before its fall has left a solid impression on them. A mutual respect is shared between them at this time. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? [[Category:Character]